A Twist to the Tale
by t3h maniac
Summary: Cloud is out on deliveries and Tifa is all alone, enter Sephiroth trying to get revenge on Cloud. Rated M for SM bondage, toys, domination and probably smut. SxT kinda with TxC bits as well. Finally complete. The additionals are done... for now.
1. Prolouge and chapter 1

**A Twist to the Tale**

**Summary: Cloud is out on his deliveries and Tifa is all alone and vulnerable, enter Sephiroth**

**Disclaimer: I hereby decree that I do not have legal possession of any Final Fantasy characters**

**A/N: I have seen a few Sephiroth/Tifa fanfics so here goes nothing, originally a one-shot but I may turn it into a multi-chapter if I get enough encouragement or get hit by a perverse wave of inspiration**

**Warning: May contain bondage, toys, OOCness, domination and some really weird shit**

**I say 'may' as I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.**

**---**

It was a cold lonely night for Tifa. Cloud had to be called to the other side of the world on some errand, she hated that. Some nights all she wanted was to snuggle down next to the chocobo headed lover, maybe he could 'Wark' for her. It was so cute when he did that.

However she was not as alone as she thought. A silver haired man full of menace was observing her from a distance. "Perhaps she could be useful to me" He said out loud, spreading his one wing he swooped towards her bedroom where the martial artist was sleeping.

"Mmm?" Tifa started to wake up when she saw Sephiroth standing above her "You!"

"So helpless, I wonder why he leaves you like this" he grasped her arm, pulling her up viciously "when you could so easily be abused." He gave out a sinister laugh as she tried to shake his grip "come now, you must surely realise that resisting me will only result in pain."

"I know, your's!" Tifa moved her stance shifting her body weight towards her legs, Sephiroth pulled her up so they were face to face again but she had other ideas. Using the momentum of the former generals strength to connect her knee with his groin which despite being dunked in mako and having all those Jenova cells, still hurt the one winged angel a lot.

A tear started to form on his eyes, he didn't know whether it was out of rage or pain, in all his confrontations with Cloud and Avalanche Tifa had never fought dirty, she was strong enough herself not to need it. However this time she was not holding anything back. She broke his grip with difficulty after that attack and spun around sending a full roundhouse kick into the sensitive area dropping Sephiroth down to one knee.

"But, but how?" he asked in a combination of apprehension, surprise and pain.

"You underestimated a martial artist who kicked your ass before. Big mistake" And with that she charged energy into her fist and gave Sephiroth a Final Heaven to the face, strong enough to send him reeling onto the floor but not strong enough to kill him or send him into unconsciousness, grabbing his leather cape and pulling him up to her just as Loz did in Aeris' church she had a few more words for him "And since you seem to come back every time we kill you and never truly suffer for your crimes you are going to live" a sadistic smirk appeared on her face "and I'm _personally_ going to make you suffer for each and every one of your crimes Sephiroth."

Standing up she placed her foot on his throat causing him to choke under the pressure "hmm, that'll do for a start but…" She walked over to her chest of draws and pulled out from the middle draw a riding crop "…since I never got the opportunity to test this out on Cloud, you'll do as a test subject" purring out the last words.

She also uncovered some rope, and soon tied Sephiroth face down on the bed spread-eagled with her straddling his back.

"Now Sephiroth, your punishment can begin in earnest."

_Thwack_

"hmm, no response, perhaps I need to try harder!"

_Thwack! _the impact causing such pains to Sephiroth that he legitimately started to sob.

"What's wrong Seph? Can't take the rough stuff?" _Thwack! _A muffled scream came from him

"I could do this all day if I wanted to…" _Thwack_

"But fortunately for you my arms are going to get tired sooner or later" _Thwack!_

"Maybe I should see just how many I can do in 5 seconds then trying to beat that record" she giggled before driving 10 more quick strikes to the exposed backside.

"mmm, this is fun! Maybe Yuffie or Cloud would like to join in one day."

A muffled response was heard, Tifa pulled back the silver hair so she could fully hear his response

"Wha- what do you mean one day?" There was true panic in his voice.

"You didn't expect this to be a one time thing did you Sephiroth? Oh no, you don't deserve to be set free quite so soon. You have commited too many atrocities in your life time. And trust me, this is just a taster of what I have in store for you."

Releasing the general from his bounds she quickly flipped him over so he was face up, his breathing had become heavy and there were tear streaks down his eyes, if it was anyone else in front of her she may have felt sorry for them. More strikes across the face and the chest were delivered causing him to once again cry out in agony.

"Its no use, I had this room soundproofed so as not to harm the kids delicate ears, I didn't want them to be traumatised by me and Cloud's love making." _Thwack!_ "Now, where to store my new slave…"

---

**A/N: What did you think, like it, hate it or indifferent about it, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist to the Tale**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This seems to have piped some interest so its being continued. I need help determining what categories this should be in so could someone help me here?**

**Proper summary that I didn't use in the first chapter as it gave away a plot point: When Tifa is on her own, Sephiroth tries to take advantage of her, however the tables turn in Tifa's favour and he is now her slave and must bend to her every will.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is included in this fanfic except the plot. Got it memorized, I don't own that phrase either :( **

**---**

Tifa had never felt more relaxed in her life, a spot of dominating and humiliating her arch-enemy was fun but it couldn't last. If she stuffed him into the wardrobe Cloud might discover him and then stab him and then there would be nobody left to torture which was what he deserved to be… tortured.

'_Added to the fact that you like to be in control and be dominant for once'_ Tifa looked up, she wondered where that thought came from _'You, Idiot! I'm your subconscious duh'_.

Great, her subconscious was getting sarcastic with her.

Oh if only she could bury that little voice in the corner of her mind away in the cellar.

The cellar which no-one knows where it is apart from her.

The perfect storage place for anything that she'd possibly want to keep secret.

"Oh Sephiroth" She whistled to the man beneath her feet.

"Yes… miss-, mistress?"

"Good, you've learnt to respect me. Now its time to take you too your little home away from home"

Poking her head outside the door to see if the kids were still up, waiting for Cloud, she grabbed Sephiroth and proceeded to drag him down stairs. Deliberately smashing his head against the banister 5 times to make sure that he wasn't going to try to get away.

Once Tifa had brought him downstairs, she laid him down behind the bar. There was only so much you could do to hurt someone with a riding crop so she decided to kick the daylights out of him.

Several blows fell down, mostly to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs but occasionally she moved to the side slightly to kick him in the face causing plot to drain from Sephiroth's nose.

She opened the hatch near the fallen general's head and then proceeded to pick him up so he was standing groggily and that his back was towards her and his front towards the stairs leading down.

Thinking about recreating a scene she saw in a movie she took one step back. Then Tifa booted her enemy in the back full force sending him falling down the stairs and taking pleasure in every bump, smash and exclamation of pain. She was having way too much fun for this to be a good thing.

Walking down the stairs with an air of menace she looked upon the blooded and unconscious man in front of her. This was the end of her dominance for the night, she bound Sephiroth up in ropes and harnesses used for chocobos before leaving him down there, closing the hatch and heading back to bed as though nothing had happened.

--- The next morning

The alarm went off at around 6 'o clock which was early, considering she spent most of the night torturing _him_. The kids would be wanting breakfast now and any minute would come knocking on the door asking for some.

Knock, knock.

Right on cue.

"I'm coming" she quickly put on a dressing gown to cover her slightly blood-stained pyjamas and opened the door

"Cloud?!"

"Hey Teef, sorry about last night. I know you don't like to be on your own."

"I wasn't on my own, I had the kids!" she said defensively

"You know what I mean." And it was true, she did. She normally missed having someone next to her to snuggle up to but after what had happened last night, she didn't feel as if it was a big deal "So to make it up to you, I thought I'd do something special"

"Oh Cloud, you know I don't need anything…" She saw that he was carrying a large bag but with no label to say which store he'd been in. "What's in the bag Cloud?" she asked, her curiosity now getting the better for her. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Sex toys." He said bluntly

"WHAT?!"

"Ouch, my ear."

"Sorry Cloud, I just didn't expect"

"Me to be into the kinky shit? I thought you might like to be in charge for a change, and I passed the sex shop and thought 'why not?'" She jumped up to hug him "Tifa!…need… air!"

"Oops" She quickly released him and he dropped like a lead weight"

"Fucking hell Tifa! Sometimes I don't think you know your own strength. I gotta get some cure materia if that's when you're not trying to dominate me!" the bartender gilled slightly before taking the bag and pulling out all of the contents.

A gag and blindfold, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a pair of regular handcuffs, A butt plug (she was really surprised at this one), a whip, chains and a leather bustier.

"Shit Cloud, how much did this cost?"

" 2000gil, why?"

"You didn't have to spend all that money on me"

"But I wanted to Teef. You're worth it."

"aaw, that's so sweet."

"Thought you'd like it"

Wait, what did he just say? Could he read minds or something? "What made you think I'd be a dominatrix?"

"Revenge for all the times I'm not there? Built up sexual frustration for those times? I don't know really."

"Thank you Cloud. Now I gotta get down stairs before the kids wake up the neighbourhood wanting food."

"I'll help"

"You managed to make a mess out of cereal mister Strife!"

All in all, not a bad start to the day, and if she ever got some free time to herself she knew just who to try out these new 'toys' on.

---

**A/N: Got a bit fluffy I know but I had to have someway of explaining away certain… things in later chapters**

**t3h Maniac of FF7 fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist to the Tale part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Sephiroth, Tifa or any of the other characters mentioned, put the lawyers down.**

**Okay, when I wrote this I would have thought that Sephiroth fan girls would descend upon me like he did to Aerith (bastard). However I seem to have created something that has surpassed one-shot status (Its original intent) and has more hits than any other fic per chapter. Some of the people here are jealous of Tifa, some people are jealous of Sephiroth (possibly some people who are in to this sort of shit) but they all want one thing in common MOAR! Well who am I to deny you? **

**Also can someone please give me a clue as to what Genre this qualifies as because I don't have a fucking clue.**

**Sephiroth: Save me!**

**Me: By reviewing!**

**Sephiroth: What? No! that will only encourage the creation of more chapters!**

**Me: Hey you sealed your own fate when you went nutso back in '97.**

**Tifa: Oh Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: Fuck!!!!**

**Me: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**---**

Darkness, that what surrounded the fallen angel now. Not death darkness but lack of light darkness. He had been bound by his captor and enslaved by her, tortured for amusement. Punished mercilessly, pummelled without any sign of remorse. New scars decorated his back and blood dripped from his mouth.

He was still conscious, barely.

Sephiroth contemplated his plan, it had seemed so simple, wait until the puppet was out on a job, go into the bar, kidnap Tifa Lockheart, wait till she develops Stockholm syndrome and then have sex with her. When the puppet tries to rescue her, kill him and then her after another harsh fucking.

So what had gone wrong? She kicked his ass during the attempt!

What had happened to the Sephiroth who brought the planet to its knees? Who drove fear into the hearts of millions?

Fuck.

She didn't fear him, no psychological edge.

Sephiroth tried to recall when she stopped fearing him.

---_Meteor Fall Sephiroth POV_

_Damn insects, they always seem to show up at exactly the wrong moment._

_Or the right moment depending on whether or not you're manipulating them at the time. It was amusing getting the puppet to give me so easily the black materia and then have him assault the only major threat to my plans. That accursed Centra._

_I almost got him to kill her myself but the fool stopped at the last moment, just in time to see me drop down and impale her myself (if you want something done…)._

_Sending him insane in Northern Crater was fun too, the reaction when he saw the truth about what happened then (with some minor omissions) was priceless. He even gave me the key to worlds destruction a _second_ time. You would have thought that he'd have the sense to take it and run backwards but no, mostly because of the whole manipulation thing._

_Anyway, after summoning meteor I had to start holding Holy back, I manipulated the weapons to take care of any annoying humans that wished to meddle in my affairs and then waited for doomsday._

_Unfortunately that band of fools showed up yet again._

_They easily defeated Jenova, or should I say, _mother_, then moved on to me._

_I managed to blast them back and forth a bit with my will but a sudden surge of power from Holy caused me to weaken my hold, giving them an opportunity to attack._

_My Bizzaro form should have killed them all dead but unfortunately all 8 of them attacked at once. I couldn't move my arms without them getting shot, the puppet slashed at me and that little Kisaragi managed to hit me 15 times in a row with her shuriken-thing. _

_15 time! That fucking destroyed my outer shell forcing me to take the battle personally._

_So here I am, they've destroyed all the walls that surround me, they have slashed and casted until they're materia runs dry and now its time for SUPERNOVA! To the face bitches! Wait, what is that other female doing?_

_Its that little girl from the reactor, the one I slashed across the chest back then. The one with the fake boobs. What do you mean they're real? Look at the size of them! They can't be real! Anyway she's grown up and had yet _another_ boob job and what the hell is she doing?_

_Ouch! She just punched me in the stomach!_

_And now she just kicked me in the face, twice!_

_What the? How the fuck is she picking me up? AAAAH! She dropped me on my head!_

_Another kick? Ow! I'm in serious pain here now!_

_WAAAH! She just threw me into the scenery!_

_Oh shit, what is she doing now?_

"_FINAL HEAVEN!"_

_Fuck._

---

"They both defeated me, not just Cloud. She was stronger than him back then." Sephiroth said to himself, the silence of the basement broken.

He had lost track of night and day, all sense of internal timing had been beaten out of him as well as a few organs.

The fait vibrations of a motorcycle speeding away told him that Cloud had left, hopefully with Tifa.

No such luck.

Sephiroth heard footsteps, someone was coming down the stairs. Then the light…it burns!

"What's wrong Sephiroth? Afraid of the light?" Tifa asks rhetorically, Sephiroth just lowers his head before she grabs his face and looks him in the eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" She barked before walking away revealing her outfit.

It was very similar to what she had worn during her meteor fall days, a white tank top, a black leather miniskirt, red trainers and leather gloves. _'Fuck'_ he thought, _'Please not let it be what I think its going to be.'_

"Now since I need a training session, I need a punching bag."

'_Not liking where this is going'_

"And it turns out, I don't have one in the house," She said before withdrawing a small green orb "cure." She said as a green light enveloped Sephiroth causing most of his bruises to fade and his nose to stop bleeding.

"So… I guess I'll just have to improvise" she said sternly before tying him to the roof and the floor leaving the former general completely stretched vertically, and then she started to remove his tattered clothing leaving most of it in a pool around his ankles.

She tightened the ropes making them pull on his arms even more, his eyes closed in pain before she settled down into a fighting stance.

Concentrating on working the stomach, Tifa continually rocked the suspended villain with a quick succession of punches, causing him to cough up blood after the last right connected.

"Had enough?" She asked her captive who could not give a response "No? Better get started again then," she whispered teasingly before launching several kicks to his side causing the ropes to buckle.

"Come on!" She shouted "I could do this all day!"

The beating resumed for another 15 minutes before the ropes gave way, Sephiroth collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Humph. Couldn't take the pain. He'll learn" She told herself before returning him to his original restrains.

"Regen" She cast another restorative spell on Sephiroth and went to wash off the sweat she had worked up.

---

**A/N: Ouch, I would not like to be in Sephiroth's position right now, and on the whole 'Tifa defeating Sephiroth' note, every time I play through FF7 I always seem to kill him with Tifa's limit break. Its just funny to see the last boss in the game being tossed about with ease. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist to the Tale**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the characters, but I want Yuffie.**

**A/N: Well this is officially my most popular new creation. In the time its been published the hit count has been spiralling up to some of my older pieces of fiction. So more Sephiroth torture!**

**Sephiroth: Why me?**

**Me: Consider yourself lucky, most guys would have to pay for that treatment from Tifa.**

**Sephiroth: So am I eventually going to get some skin?**

**Me: Not sure, depends on how nice I'm feeling.**

**Sephiroth: (puppy dog eyes) Please?**

**Me: Okay you're not getting it this chapter.**

**Sephiroth: Give me skin or I'll gut you!**

**Me: With what? Tifa confiscated your sword.**

**Sephiroth: Damn dominatrix.**

**Me: I thought you liked that treatment?**

**Sephiroth: When it's for pleasure as well then yes, but just pain on its own? No way.**

**Me: Tough because I'm the author.**

**---**

Yuffie was on the hunt.

Not for materia but for something to drink, and now was her perfect opportunity.

Tifa wouldn't serve her anything alcoholic because, well she was a happy drunk and when she was _really _happy, glassware tended to develop an obscure habit of breaking whenever she was in the area.

However, Tifa was currently nowhere to be found and that meant it was time for a drinks raid.

She scoured the seventh heaven bar for the spirits, she knew exactly what she needed to make the cocktail of her choice but so far her search for the vodka had come up empty.

There were no bottles in the bar room to be found, searching some of the back rooms also failed to produce results. _where could Tifa have hidden the damn stuff?_ Yuffie thought to herself, _she knew I was coming so she probably hid them in a secret place that she thinks only she can find. Teef should no that there is no area the great ninja Yuffie can't access! Except maybe her bedroom. NOT going in there._

She ran her fingers over the back of the bar counter hoping to find a switch, but finding nothing, then she noticed something out of place.

Tifa was a neat freak, and with Cloud, Denzel and Marlene in the same building you had to be to keep on top of things. So why in the world was the floor behind the counter so dusty? _The storage room! I've found it! Almost. _Yuffie thought before taking out her origami paper. Folding it into the shape of a swan she began to spin it around on her finger before running it over the floor blowing away the dust and revealing a hidden trap door outline.

Giddy with anticipation Yuffie quickly found the bolt and began to open the trapdoor, the room below was unlit and cool, feeling her way down the series of steps she eventually felt the familiar shape of a light switch, pressing it, a small light flickered on illuminating the room. Crates, bottles of wine and kegs completely covered the place except for an area close to Yuffie.

The place where Sephiroth was being held captive.

Yuffie's eyes went wide with fear, she tried to fold the origami into a bird form which had been previously used as a weapon during the meteor incident anticipating a strike at any moment but when it did not come, she got a better look at his current situation.

He was chained to the floor, completely naked with his one wing sticking out of his shoulder, feathers and blood were scattered across the area but there were no signs of any sort of struggle, no broken crates or shattered glass, either he had done this of his own free will or someone had taken it away from him.

"Cloud," she whispered "what have you done?"

Quickly switching the light back off, she made her way up the stairs with so many questions still left unanswered. Emerging from the trap door she came face to face with a very panic stricken Tifa. The bartender seemed to loose all sense of reason and slammed the young Ninja against the wall.

"What did you see down there Yuffie!?" she shouted "What did you see!?"

"Tifa! Snap out of it!" Yuffie shouted. That seemed to have worked, the older women quickly dropped her and started breathing heavily leaning back on the bar, "What the fuck is Sephiroth doing down there Teef?" Yuffie asked while getting up off the floor.

"Yuffie…I put Sephiroth down there." She said calmly as possible.

"YOU WHAT?" the young ninja screamed.

"It was the only way he's going to get punished for what he's done to us!"

"What do you mean 'punished'?" Yuffie wheezed.

"He tried to attack me a few days ago, I beat him up and now…"

"So let me get this straight Tifa," Yuffie said "you get attacked by the bad guy, beat the crap out of him so bad his mind collapses and you throw him into the basement?"

"That and…'punish' him." Tifa replied solemnly.

"You mean that you've been beating the crap out of him down there as well?!" Yuffie looked stunned.

"Yes…" Tifa hung her head in shame.

"And all this time you left me out of this?" Yuffie said trying to burn a hole in Tifa's head with a glare.

"Yes…wait, what?" Tifa looked up quickly "Are you implying that you want in on this?"

"Fuck yeah! I mean what straight girl would pass up an opportunity to dominate _that_?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa was appalled at her friends attitude towards this.

"Calm down Teef, you said it yourself it's the only way he's going to get punished for all that he's done, got a whip lying around anywhere?" Yuffie asked as if she was only looking to borrow a can of hairspray.

"My…my room, top draw." Tifa managed to say, taken aback by Yuffie's enthusiasm.

"Awesome, could you tie him up so that he's bending over with his ass exposed? I've always wanted a go at this sort of thing." And with that she quickly disappeared upstairs, all memory of raiding the place for drinks swiftly forgotten.

"Hey Yuffs!" Tifa shouted upstairs "there's a purple bag in the wardrobe! Bring it down!" Turning to look down the stairs into the inky darkness she thought to herself _Seph, I hope you've healed since last time because I can assure you that It's going to get much, much worse from here._

---

The light in the storage room/basement/whatever was switched on for the second time in half an hour, dreading what was next, Sephiroth braced himself for yet another pummelling when he heard the familiar voice.

"I've got someone new for us to play with." she said sweetly, how such a honey coated voice could invoke so much fear was beyond most men, but not those who have suffered her wrath.

"Got the bag Teef!" Said another, higher pitched, more energetic voice "Wow, look at all the kinky shit. Are you sure Cloud doesn't know about this?"

"Who knows, since he hasn't come down to kill this little slave I'd say he hasn't," Focusing her attention back to the shackled Sephiroth she whispered into his ear "That's our job."

Sephiroth knew vaguely what was next, the shackles would be taken off, he'd be strung up by his hands, and have his body ravaged by either strikes from the riding crop or anything available at the time, she had even smashed a bottle of Tequila against his back before, the glass shards each digging their own individual wound.

This time a single blow to the stomach causing him to double over, he was pulled over a large crate and tied once into an inverted L shape.

"So what's first?" Yuffie asked, rummaging through the bag "The whip or the thunder materia?"

Sephiroth quickly found the answer out for himself as a short, sharp shock connected with his backside, fearful of the consequences of showing any sign of pain he simply slammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying to block out the pain. "Hmmm, I think he needs the plug next." Tifa stated pulling a clear acrylic plug out of the back.

Taking a sachet of lubricant and spreading it on the but plug she quickly shoved it into his anus, he was stunned, unable of any movement or speaking. His second virginity had been up until then still intact. The pain was unbearable.

"Teef" Yuffie moaned "There's no strap on in here."

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to leave it in there" Tifa sighed "Your turn at that ass now Yuffs."

Yuffie squealed before picking up the whip, skipping towards her victim she twirled it expertly before bringing it down on Sephiroth causing a howl of pain. This only served to encourage Yuffie more, strikes upon strikes, each one leaving a mark on the general's backside.

Tifa the was given a turn and laid an assault on his back, drawing blood. The whip was soon tossed aside as Yuffie decided that it would be fun for him to lie face up on the floor while she jumped on his stomach, in heels.

This idea was fortunately rejected as the villain was returned to being strung up by his wrists, this time Yuffie decided that while he was suspended to pluck the feathers from his wing.

The torture session was quickly brought to an end as Tifa removed the but plug and inverted Sephiroth so he was now hanging by his ankles and left there for the rest of the night.

---

**A/N: err…review?**


	5. Chapter 5 and ending

**A Twist to the Tale 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it makes me ANGRY!!! MANIAC SMASH!**

**Okay… moving swiftly on, this is the last chapter for this, and I know it's a corny ending but if requested there will be a directors cut addition with more Sephiroth torture. But only if requested!**

**---**

"Enough is enough Tifa!" Cloud shouted towards his pleading lover.

"But Cloud," She begged "Just one more day and he'll be completely broken, we'll never have to worry about him attacking us again!"

"I'm not going to take that risk Tifa!" Cloud was undeterred "I care for you, and the kids way too much to let him live. I let you carry on with this charade because, hell, it made you so happy. Even when what you were doing to him made me physically sick, I played along like I knew nothing because of that smile. But you've become way too sadistic."

Tifa let out a sigh in defeat as Cloud reached around to grab his sword, then an idea struck her. "I can prove that he's no longer a threat Cloud! Just give me a chance!"

"After what he did? No fucking way am I letting that Psycho walk the streets." Tifa tried turning on the puppy dog look but it didn't work.

"Listen Cloud, after what I've done he'll be way too scared of any retribution."

"And then what Tifa?" Cloud asked trying to maintain eye contact "What will happen next? He'll just get away from us and wreak havoc while trying to keep away from anyone involved with you."

"Or Yuffie…" Tifa confessed.

"Yuffie was in on this?" Cloud asked, his blood pressure rising.

"Only since yesterday…"

"What am I going to do with you Tifa?" Cloud sighed while shaking his head.

"…"

"Hand it over." He commanded.

"…" No response came from the martial artist.

"Tifa, I'm being serious here, give it over."

"…one more night?" She asked trying to pull off a face that Yuffie had used so often. Cloud grumbled.

"Fine," He finally said. "One more night then we dispose of him, or you prove that he's no longer a threat to anybody."

Tifa giggled like a little schoolgirl, "Thank you Cloud!" she said squeezing him with a hug "You're the best!"

Cloud sighed once more, "So what do you have in mind?" He finally asked, having given in to the fighter's pleads.

"I was thinking…" She whispered what she had in store for Sephiroth into Cloud's ear

"Tifa!" He exclaimed "That's evil!"

"But do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, well, kinda, mostly for my part in this." Cloud confessed, the roles seemingly reversed.

---

The two walked down to the cellar, hand in hand, with Cloud's sword at the ready.

"So how are we going to do this again?" Cloud asked Tifa, who was currently in nothing but a translucent dressing gown.

"Watch." She said pulling out a small yellow orb of materia. Mastered manipulate materia at that. "Dance puppet dance!" She shouted as a blue light coated Sephiroth's face.

"Okay, so once we've done this, how long is it going to last for?" Cloud asked.

"Enough time for us to really get some action done down here." She giggled.

"I love you so much Tifa." Cloud said

"I know you do Cloud. And I love you too." They kissed before beginning to strip.

"So what's with the get up?" Cloud asked as he took off his shirt.

"So that his little manipulated dream and reality blend seamlessly," she said "Besides, I know you like this." And with that she giggled slightly evilly before caressing Cloud's body.

---

Sephiroth had just gone through the most agonizing torture known to man. His controller and her lover had just had passionate steamy sex right in front of his eyes, all while Tifa verbally abused him, sapping away what little dignity and self esteem he had left leaving him completely broken, she had even come so close to letting him join in for this only to pull away at the last second. Truly this was hell.

After what was her 15th orgasm Tifa decided to pull off Cloud, stand up and mercilessly beat him into unconsciousness again. All while Cloud laughed at how helpless he was. When he woke up she had put back on the dressing gown she had been wearing only this time with her juices flowing down her leg.

"Tomorrow," she began "you will be released, however if there is anything bad relating to a silver haired man happening in the next month I will personally track you down and bring you back down here and kill you, over the course of the week you will spend down here you _will_ die. Understand?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Good. Come on Cloud lets really have some fun." She beckoned to Cloud who had replaced his underwear at least.

"Yes mistress." He said jokingly, and with that they left.

---

**And that is the end of the story, yes chronilogicaly there had been some gaps between chapters 3,4 and this one but if requested enough via reviews. This will be expanded.**


	6. additional

**A twist to the tale additional.**

**Note: I could not leave it alone, my mind is too fucked up to drop something like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot which I think is completely unique to me.**

**Me inside my own head randomly slashing ideas for this: WHY WONT YOU DIE?**

**Ideas: Because the people love it, it is your most viewed fiction and especially since it doesn't have that many chapters**

**Sephiroth: NOOOOO! I can't take more of this story!**

**Me: Yeah! Wait, when did I start giving a shit about you? I dislike you!**

**Zack: What about me?**

**Me: Your fine, your going to in my next fiction.**

**Zack: yippee! See ya' Seph.**

**Sephiroth: No! don't leave me here!**

**---**

All a dream…

It was all a manipulated dream.

The spankings, the electric shocks and the sex toys. None of them had been real.

That bitch!

How dare she keep him under a spell and make it seem like all of his powers had gone! _It was one thing for the puppet to stab him in the back or even team up 8 on 1 against me but making me think that I was here little bitch. That is just inexcusable!_ He thought to himself.

Wait, how much of it had been real and how much had been false?

His recollections were all a lie to Sephiroth now, nothing made sense of the past week. There was only one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

No more going after the ones the victim loved, time to just swoop in and stab them in the heart. Then kill any witnesses.

Nice and simple, it wouldn't have nearly as much satisfaction as manipulating them himself but it was oh so easy in comparison.

Cloud had left her all alone again tonight, giving him a slight sense of Deja-vu. The whole scene seemed familiar, too familiar it made him shudder at some bad thoughts that popped up into his head. Most of them involving that damn riding crop.

Does she even have a riding crop? Or was that a manipulation as well?

_Damn it!_ He screamed in his head, now he knew haw Cloud felt sometimes. _Wait, did I just sympathise with the puppet? Whoa! Not cool! I don't want to give those Yaoi fan girls another reason to make Cloud/Sephiroth pairings._ Yes, they exist in damn near _all_ worlds. Besides, thinking about these things was distracting him from his purpose. In the eyes of Sephiroth, Tifa Lockheart, the one normally associated with innocence was a total bitch who had to die.

Making sure to not wake any potential witnesses he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Making his way to her room the door was effortlessly pushed open to see something that he'd never see in his entire life.

Tifa was wide awake, staring at him with her hands on her hips, dressed in a black leather bustier that was struggling to contain her chest. The sight was enough to make Sephiroth lick his lips slightly.

"Do you know how long you took getting up here? I was going to change back!" She said jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

This revelation stunned Sephiroth, not only had she been expecting him she decided to put on something incredibly sexy, no. To call that outfit incredibly sexy was a damn insult to it. There isn't even a word to describe that getup. Well not one that he could find in his brain because all the blood was being redistributed to one area in particular.

"Fuck." was all he could manage before Tifa pulled him into the room by the cloak and immediately dropped to her knees so she could pull down his pants.

"Good thing I got a sneak peak of this monster Seph," she said quickly removing his boxers to reveal a fully erect member "Made me realise what I was missing out on."

She began to stroke it tenderly, rendering the one-winged angel incapable of movement.

"Oh Shiva that feels so damn good…" Sephiroth groaned, not wanting the ruin the moment but hoped that she would go further than just this. She seemed to had read his mind.

"Want more Sephiroth?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes…" he moaned, her movements making his breathing laboured.

"Are you sure?" she said, positioning herself so hear head was barley inches away from his cock.

"For god's sake Tifa, yes!!" He shouted, glad that Tifa and Cloud had soundproofed the room (If that wasn't another dream).

She smiled sweetly, her hands moving to fondle his balls "Are you really, really sure?" She asked once more.

"YES!!" He bellowed.

Tifa's innocent smile became more of an evil smirk "Too bad!" She said cheerfully before squeezing his testicles with all her might.

The pain was unbearable, Sephiroth fell to one knee just as Tifa let go and moved to kick him square in the jaw, sending him flying onto his back.

She began to crush his already battered genitals with her foot, watching Sephiroth writhe underneath her before a dilemma hit her. Cloud had told her to go cold turkey on this sort of behaviour to prevent her from becoming a full blown sadist.

She took her foot off Sephiroth, feeling a small bit of horror at what she had just done to him stepped back, he recovered quickly however and when he tried a lunge it was quickly met be a side-step followed by a knee to the temple once more felling the former general.

Not taking any chances with him she quickly jumped onto his stomach causing a resounding cry of pain to come from the silver haired man. Kneeling on his arms so that his face was completely exposed and that he couldn't defend himself she punched him to unconsciousness.

Cloud was right. Sephiroth needed to be either put under someone's vicious 'care' or killed, and she wasn't allowed to keep him anymore. But she knew someone who would welcome the silver haired general, bound and gagged. Someone who she knew enjoyed 'punishing' the villain as much as she had but wouldn't use a manipulate materia.

Making sure she had left Sephiroth unconscious she reached for her phone and dialled that very person.

"Hello Yuffie." She said once the phone was finally picked up.

---

**Now I'm not entirely sure whether I'm going to leave it like this so I'm pulling down the 'completed' sign for now. If you want to find out what Yuffie is going to do to him don't hesitate to review.**


	7. additional 2

**A Twist To The Tale**

**Additional 2**

**A/N: To celebrate this story getting over 2000 hits (my first story to do so) and that the 1st chapter is approaching 1000 hits I have decided to update with more Sephiroth torture. Also writers block is being a bitch to my other works so I'm taking out my aggression on the poor general. Damn writers block (continues cursing).**

**Remember this is Tifa doing the work, if you want to see Yuffie torturing Sephiroth go see "The collector" but she'll soon turn her attentions to Reno if I ever get around to writing the third chapter for that, or even the second one for "Servitude".**

**Disclaimer: Is it mine? NO!**

**---**

_Not again. _Sephiroth thought to himself as he felt the chains once again latched onto his wrist and the cold, bare floor of the cellar. With a sense of dread he looked up to see a very angry woman looking down on him. Her breathing was heavy, not from exhaustion but from rage. It was clear that the only thing on Tifa's mind right now was just destroying the general.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" She snapped at him. "Why did you have to come back Seph?" she asked innocently enough, but when no reply came she started to shout "Answer me!"

The one-winged angel smirked slightly, "Or what? You'll make me think I'm being your bitch with that manipulate materia while you finger yourself? Just so you can make me think I can't escape whenever I damn well feel like? I'm not as much of a pushover as my dreams would have you think Tifa." he let out a slight chuckle only to be silenced by a stiletto heel to the throat causing him to choke.

Dropping down so they were face to face Tifa's hand quickly grabbed the general's neck pulling him so that they were mere inches apart. "Oh no Sephiroth. No more smoke and mirrors. No more mind games. I _WILL _hurt you tonight, and I can assure you that none of it will be from the influence of any manipulate materia." She said coldly releasing her grip.

Standing up she took a step back, away from her captive, only to have her leg snap out in a kick to Sephiroth's jaw causing one of his teeth to go flying and blood to drip onto the floor. Turning her attention to the wing she grabbed a handful of feathers and ripped them out creating a satisfying squeal of pain from the general.

Grabbing his face with a gloved hand she squeezed his cheeks before landing a swift punch to the forehead sending him unconscious.

Tifa turned away from the fallen man who was once again in her possession, quickly rummaging through one of the crates in the room she found what she was looking for. The old Avalanche potion stash.

Taking out a green hi-potion she blew of some of the dust that had collected on it over the years and poured some of the liquid down his throat. When that gave no response she found an old tuft of phoenix down and placed it on his head. The feathers burned slightly on the man before his eyes shot wide.

"Good to have you back with us" She jeered. Sephiroth groaned, although the feathers had brought him back to consciousness he was still very weak, a slap across the face almost sent him back over the edge. Tifa took advantage of his weaken state to bring out the implement Sephiroth had thought he had only seen in his dreams. The leather whip she had used to break him down in his mind was very real.

The first strike came crashing down across his exposed chest, leaving a red path of destruction in the flesh. The next struck the inside of his leg. Sephiroth was ready to pass out from the pain but Tifa had managed to obtain a regular potion from the stash and force feed the liquid to him.

The potion reduced the pain and prevented him from passing out. It wasn't enough to fully restore him to the condition he was when Tifa was forced to defend herself from Sephiroth but she didn't want him that way. The fear barrier she had worked so hard on building up shattered when he found out about the manipulate materia. It needed to be restored.

She was about to deliver a blow across his face with the whip before she heard a familiar rumbling noise. Picking up her phone she smiled as she saw the caller I.D.

"Hi Yuffie!" She smiled as she spoke as though she had not just spend the past half-hour torturing someone.

"Hey boobs!" Yuffie responded in her normal hyper way "When you coming over? I got to make plans with Reno."

"Please don't tell me you're still involved with him." Tifa groaned.

"Hey, he's great in the sack and it's a great way to get Vinny to notice me. He makes him jealous!" Yuffie said defensively.

"I still think he's bad for you Yuffie…" She scolded the ninja at the other end of the phone "you know what he's like."

"And that's why I've got the perfect system. If he does anything that annoys me or does anything without me agreeing to it, I hit him in the face and drag him round yours!" Yuffie responded.

"Yuffie!" Tifa shrieked, it was bad enough that Sephiroth was back here, now she was suggesting taking Reno in and giving him the same treatment? "No way, uh uh. No chance in hell am I doing that to Reno, he may be a womanizing bastard at times but there's no way I'm giving him the same treatment as I…" she paused for a moment "gave to Sephiroth."

"Geez, calm down Teef I was only joking." Yuffie said. "I could probably see you in about… 2 hours?"

"Two hours is fine, bye Yuffie." Tifa hung up and turned her attention to the man who was still in chains. "Well that gives me a time limit to what I can do to you now." She said, a menacing grin now appearing on her face. "Let's try to make the most of them, shall we?" She said picking up the whip again.

---

**Okay, no more for this I swear. Reviews are a great help towards my other fics.**


End file.
